1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the gyroscopic art. More specifically, it lies within the field of providing a gyroscopic exerciser which when manually articulated provides for a torque that counters the manual articulation.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art related to this invention is primarily within the teachings of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 3,726,146 issued to Archie L. Mishler and the related references in the foregoing patent. In that patent, a gyroscopic exercising device is shown. The exercising device has a rotor which is fundamentally disk-shaped, and mounted within a ring in one embodiment, and within a ball form in another embodiment. The rotor in both cases is supported by a race or groove around the interior of the ring or ball. The race or the groove can be provided with a ball bearing or other means in order to provide smoother movement within the race.
A major drawback of the foregoing device was the fact that the race did not provide for bilaterally balanced support of the rotor. Furthermore, the race was incorporated within a structure in such a manner as to preclude a smooth running of the rotor in the race during precession. The foregoing caused substantial friction and an inability to maintain a smooth precession of the rotor which was the subject of the device and attendant exercise.
As a consequence, the inventor hereof established the fact that the ring of this device in which the rotor is journaled, as well as the ability of the ring to provide a smooth moving surface within the race is extremely beneficial. This allows for increased performance and the ability of the device to function in a truly utilitarian manner.
Another drawback of the prior art was that when the rotor spun in a circular or round container, it caused substantial friction therein. In particular, the speed at which the rotor turned was so high that when the rotor was implaced in the race, it tended to wear it out through high friction and attendant heat of the race.
In order to overcome the foregoing, the inventor has designed a rotor with a series of fins or blades which provide internal cooling of the entire device as the rotor turns. In addition to the foregoing fins of the entire device, the rotor is balanced with a metallic weight within the plastic rotor which is placed circumferentially around the spin axis. Thus, a high degree of mass concentration is maintained through the utilization of a metal ring within a plastic rotor.
As will be seen hereinafter, this invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a proper journaling and race for the rotor as it spins about its axis. In addition thereto, it provides increased mass to the rotor for improved performance. All the foregoing is substantially enhanced by virtue of the fins on the rotor providing a fanning and cooling of the gyroscopic exerciser as it rotates.